


Broken Record

by BabyDollPrincess (orphan_account)



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Sex, BAMF Ginny Weasley, Bottom Draco, Boypussy, Breastfeeding, Crossdressing Harry, Cute Harry, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Dom Severus Snape, Dom/sub, Dubious Consent, F/F, F/M, Feminization, Fingerfucking, Hermaphrodite harry, Intersex, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Male Lactation, Mpreg, Obscurial Harry, Overprotective Theseus Scamander, Possessive Behavior, Possessive Severus, Protective Severus Snape, Rape Fantasy, Rough Sex, Seer Luna Lovegood, Size Kink, Somnophilia, Teen Pregnancy, Vaginal Sex, dark!severus, intersex harry potter, naive!Harry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-03
Updated: 2017-04-20
Packaged: 2018-10-14 05:50:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10530222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/BabyDollPrincess
Summary: After Theseus leaves his family home after his father death he moved outside of a small town called West Sussex. Theseus thought he was content with his simple life, but a few years later and he realized how alone he feels every time he gets up to the time he goes to bed.But when Theseus walks by an alleyway to get home, he never thought he would find a child of his own to care for and he never thought he would be like one of those over protective parents either. Oh well. Such is life.





	1. Not Alone Anymore

**Author's Note:**

> I came up with this story while I was watching Fantastic Beast and Where to Find Them. The plot for this story has been buzzing around inside my head ever since I saw FBAWTFT, I was thinking along the lines on how Harry would seem like an obscurus and what if Newt was Theseus father. So I thought I should post it out in the world and have you guy's opinion on it. So please let me know if you like it or if I should continue writing this story.  
> (This is how I think Theseus would look like by the way. http://media.meltybuzz.it/article-2710312-ajust_930-f1431531504/lo-svedese-ben-dahlhaus.jpg)
> 
> Please enjoy and review!

Theseus Scamander stood leaning on the doorway, one arm crossed over his chest and the other on top of it; hand covering his mouth. In the doorway he was leaning on led to a small room filled with brightly-colored light's that hanged all around the room, sparkling charms and magic detectors, there was an old but comfy looking full-size bed In the center of the room and on that bed held a tiny badly abuse child.

After walking from the farmers market in West Sussex to his cabin in the wood's, Theseus was near a building when he heard a cry of pain, he looked for the noise when he saw the dark and small alleyway between two business offices. He notices that nobody else was walking near the location he was in so he thought it would be fun to see what was making those noises, Theseus just assume it was most likely just a wounded baby animal crying in pain or for their parent. So when he walked in the alley following the sounds of the cries, you can bet he was shocked when he came across the noise and notice it was just a naked filthy child hunched up against the corner behind a trash can.

When he finally calms the crying tiny child down enough to be picked up, Theseus ran in a hurry out of the alleyway towards his cabin when he saw the blood and bruises under the grime and filth that covered the child's fragile body. As it was raining Theseus took caution in his surroundings, so he didn't come across some Muggle trying to worm their way in his business and ask why he was out in the rain without an umbrella holding a dirt-covered child in his arms.

Theseus made it to his cabin in record time and forceful open his worn out door that leads into his living room. Theseus hurried towards his vintage bathroom thinking the child needed to be clean before he could heal his wounds, so he turned both the faucets on to get warm water, then as the water was running he went and grab one of his white fluffy towels from the shelf above the toilet. Theseus was still holding onto the child when he notices the tube was dried up enough, so he slowly lowered the child mindful of the child's injuries into his white tub. He started washing the child with one of his favorite smelling body wash when he saw some the child staring at Theseus with some much fear that Theseus was afraid the child was going to shake the tub apart. He felt more than saw black smoke surround the child in the tub.

Magical and an obscurial. Huh.

Theseus was too busy calming the child down to actually notice much while washing the child of their filth. He was staring the child in their big pastel green eyes- feeling like he was going to drown in them, and talking calming; on explaining what he's doing, while slowly turning on the shower head, grabbing it, and rinsing the child down. The black fog that was feeling threatened slowly started to surround Theseus and the child like a dome protecting them from harm. Theseus gave the tiny child a small happy smile showing the child that he was proud of them. Theseus was delighted when the child slowly blinks and gave him a more shy-full smile in return. As Theseus starting with washing the child's head full of hair, he saw the child give a tiny yawn and when Theseus looked down at the dirty face, child, he watched as the droopy green eyes blink one last then slowly close for sleep.

Since the child was sleeping in the tub Theseus thought it would be a good idea if he did a full body check on the child to see the exact damage of the child's injuries. He rinses the child's hair down and moved his hand down to grab his wand from his jeans right back pocket, the wand Theseus was using was his secondary wand that belongs to his father, it was made of dark wood and other thing's Ollivander tried to tell him- too busy grieving to pay much attention.

It finally took Theseus a few tries to remember the right spell of the body injured list for him to get it right. But when he finally got the long list he went to work on fixing the small child's injuries as fast as he can. Theseus used the spell Accio to summon his strongest healing potions he knew he would need for dealing with the child.

But first he needs to clean the little boy (The spell said the child was male) of his filth and while he was doing that, he can start on healing the deep cuts and ugly bruises that decorate around the little boy's body. Theseus has been cleaning the child's arms and delicate hands, then went for his legs and tiny toes. Theseus didn't really want to touch the child's privates, but he didn't want the boy to feel uncomfortable, so he moved his hand in between the boy's leg when he felt a small mound instead of the 'right equipment' for a boy.

Theseus jumped back in a flash moving his hand away in shock from the boy private area and fell to the ground on his ass. Theseus didn't expect that and why didn't he see what the kid had between his legs? And who would abuse a child? Is it because he is magical or because the child has a pussy and they did not approve of it? Maybe-

What Theseus was thinking about was interrupted when he heard a whimper in the tub in front of him. Theseus got back on his knees in a daze, still trying to figure out problems containing this mystery child. What was the child's name something with an H? It was on the list, maybe he should just give the child a new name so he can start over. Yeah, that's what he's going to do. But first healing the child before anything else.

But honestly, Theseus didn't know one thing about raising a child and a child that's a hermaphrodite at that too. But when Theseus was a young child, he used to listen to all the stories his father told him about intersex wizards and witches, and at the time Theseus thought they were just that; stories. But in front of his eyes now is a young intersex wizard, that is badly injured and an obscurial, Theseus know's for a fact that all of those three things's should not mix together, but since hermaphrodites are such a sought out being's, Theseus can't go and get a healer to help him with this problem.

Before getting back to work Theseus rinse the child off, turned the water off and softly lifted up the child while warping the fluffy towel around him, then got up off his knee and went to his room just next door. Theseus knew that the next few hours or so would be hell for both him and the tiny little body in his arms. So Theseus went to his drawers and got out his most comfortable old grey tee-shirt and plaid boxer shorts for the child to wear and went to his bed to rearrange his pillows so that the child could rest peacefully.

It took Theseus 6 hours to heal the child up and the little boy was looking much better than before. But he still had a few broken boys such as ribs, wrist, and an ankle that looked like it had a bite mark on it. On closer inspection, Theseus assumed it looked more like a small dog did it and not a human. When Theseus got to fixing the little boy's face, he saw a scar on his forehead, so Theseus moved the thick midnight black curly hair away from the head to get a closer look at it. And lord and behold, it was a lighten shaped scar.

The lighten shaped scar. This child was Harry Potter, the Boy-Who-lived. Huh. And that was hours ago and Theseus is still in shock on finding out that Harry Potter the Boy-Who-Lived is abused, hermaphrodite and an obscurial. Theseus slowly turned away from the door, leaving it only open a crack so that he can hear when the Potter child wakes up.

He decided the first thing he need to do first was go into his small library (More like a book room) and learn more about hermaphrodite and obscurial if he wanted to save the small and abused Harry Potter


	2. Freak Named Harry

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I decide on making Mackenzie Foy and Joey King the base concept for Harry.  
> Their both to cute for their own good and I also made this chapter longer the first one. It might take awhile to get started on the third one so please patient with me.  
> Now is anybody can recommend me a beta, that would pretty help too. ^.^

Freak awoke to a softness under his body, he never felt before. He usually just wakes up to his hard and bumpy cot, that was too small for him to lay on. Freak sluggishly moved his hand's, trying to save the feeling of the cushy bed, he was currently laying on which by the way felt heavenly on his sore body. He was so scared to open his eyes right now afraid that the this was all a dream and he would be back in his scary dark cupboard.

Freak was afraid, but he had to know where he was. So he peeked one eye open and looked around through his eyelashes. He opens both eyes in shock when he saw that the room he was in seemed like something from a dream, with its hanging light and curtains on the ceiling and walls. It seemed bright and magical in comparison to auntie Petunia's house, in this room the air sparkle like it was magic!. Freak wonder if he was really dreaming, after all, senses this was all something he would dream about and his auntie would disapprove of.

Freak felt his curiosity get the better of him and decide he wanted to get up and look around this magical house. So Freak cautiously moved to the end of the big (To him at least) and comfy bed and slowly lowered himself onto the floor, his tiny toes barely reach the ground before he fell down onto the slightly cold hardwood floor and landed on his butt.

It didn't even hurt when he felt down since the baggy clothes (He never had such softening warm clothes before!) that are on his body cushion his fall and tushie, but Freak still whimper in fear when how loud the fall was and feared that the owner of said house would not appreciate him making so much noise and punished him for being clumsy. Maybe there wasn't any owner and an angel saved him instead.

But freak had no such luck as his whole body tremble in terror when he heard a deep voice behind him. He turned his head to look up at the giant of a man (Again to him at least) who was blocking the doorway from Freak. The man in front of him was handsome, so handsome that Freak felt intimated and even more fearful.

The man was staring down at Freak in his wide eyes with something Freak never saw before, which was kind of scary to freak. The man long hair was in a bun that lay in the back of his head, the dirty blonde hair looked amazing in the light around the room that freak stop looking in his cool blue eyes for a second. Freak was pretty much sure that only angels have blonde hair.

  
 Maybe that's who this stranger a guardian angel. Maybe that's why he saved him. Freak knew it was wrong and he should be grateful to his family, but every night before he goes to sleep on his hard cot, Freak would wish for a guardian angel to take away his pain and make him feel all happy and safe and to take away his nightmares, so he doesn't have to see a green light every other night.

  
 "Are you okay little one?"

 

xXXxHPxXXx

 

_'The wizarding world has no discrimination towards bisexual wizards and/or witches as long it's just a fling instead of long term. The reason for that is because of normal wizards and witches can't get their same-sex partner pregnant and since they're unable to, they just marry other people for heirs and have lovers on the side. But in my early years, there was a rumour going around stating that there was a sighting of a Magical Hermaphrodite in America New York City. And me being my curious self, I just had to see if the rumours were true._

_Now allow me to explain more about Magical Hermaphrodite (Or MH for short). An MH is a being that has unique genes that allow males to have female anatomy or females to have male anatomy. Which for males allow them to get pregnant and for females allows them to impregnate. And that is able because of how MH males are born with a reproductive system and a fully functional vagina that contains their eggs and MH females are born with an also functional penis and testes that contain their sperm. MHs would start their puberty like any other person, but I heard sometimes they would being puberty early on in their young lives._

_Now MHs are pretty much instinct because of them being captured and/or killed when they're just born because of people thinking they're abnormal. That was back when Merlin himself was rumoured to be an MH too. But nobody really knew if this rumour was true or not._

_But a 990 or so years ago, Godric Gryffindor and Salazar Slytherin both have founded a young and beautiful MH, which they decided on sharing with each other. They were both so taken with the beautiful male MH that they locked MH away from contact. That was another reason on why Salazar Slytherin became....evil I guess that's the word I'm looking for. Anyway, Slytherin became even more greedy and possessive of the young MH than Gryffindor, that he made sure that the young MH can never leave his tower. The two founder's made sure nobody knew of the MH for fear of somebody taking their lover. But Slytherin thought that Gryffindor was unworthy of having their young love. So he separated the MH away in the Chamber of Secrets. Some say that Slytherin killed the MH by greed and lust, other's say he killed himself because of fear._

_But, the MH died down there and nobody where his body was. My grandfather have told me this story countless times and yet I have-'_

Theseus looked up from one of his father's old journals he was studying when he hear a soft thump. Theseus thought that he should start on learning about Magical Hermaphrodite before he got to the rest of his father journals about dark parasitical magical forces know as the Obscurus. He put's his bookmark on the page he was currently reading and stood from his battered but still, comfy armchair to check up on the little boy who mostly likely have fallen off the bed. Theseus walked briskly to his room and asked if the child was okay.

But Theseus also had to stop and stare at the little boy on the floor.

Theseus could not believe his eyes with how beautiful the child was. But from his father's journals telling how beautiful and rare Magical Hermaphrodites, he really shouldn't be that suppressed. But he still couldn't believe how someone could be so gorgeous, as he stared at those big green painful innocent eyes.

The child sat on the floor looking up at Theseus with fear and awe, but Theseus didn't notice any of that. He was too busy admiring the beauty of the child to pay attention. Even though the little boy was all skin and bones (Theseus really had to fatten the child up), he still looked precious and delicate just sitting there with one of Theseus shirt acting like a dress for the boy. He couldn't help but admire the tiny child's angelic features. Theseus gazed at the child long soft looking wavy hair that stopped bellow Harry's waist, he then gazed at the creamy white skin that was scattered with scars, that would probably heal later on.

Theseus cleared his throat after a while of just staring. He didn't think the child would appreciate being stared at. He just couldn't help but just admire the little boy, not in a sexual sense, but in a more protective way. When Theseus cleared his throat the noise must have scared the child back into focus, because the next thing he knows is that Harry flinched back like Theseus was going to hit him just for staring at him and whimpers in fear.

Theseus not liking the way the child looks at him, slowly lowered himself onto one knee, and then bend down to make himself look smaller and least threating. He felt pretty foolish for doing this, but cautiously hold his hand out for the child and said in his gruff soothing (To him at least) voice, "Shhhh, I'm not gonna hurt you little one, just put your hand in mine. So you can get up off this dirty old floor."

Theseus feeling like such an ass; thinking it's not going to work, was getting ready to say something else when he felt a small hand fit in his much larger hand. It was warm and soft probably because from of one of the potions he fed to the child when he was healing him.

" Yeah, that's a good boy. I'm not gonna hurt ya." Coo Theseus, " Now I'm pretty sure you're still tired, so is it alright if I picked you up?" As he spoke, Theseus not once looked away from those green eyes that were surrounded by long dark lashes. Those pretty sparkled with innocent but was dimmed because of fear of being hurt so there weren't as bright. Theseus knew in his heart that he was never going to beat this child or make him feel unwanted, Theseus couldn't do something like that too something so precious and already fragile.

Theseus watched how Harry's Obscurus came out and wrapped around his wrist. It was black, but for some reason, it had a few white specks inside of it. The little boy also notices since he took his and back towards his chest. "Hey now. What did I say? I said it's okay, so it's okay." Theseus know's it's not okay but he didn't want to tell Harry that and have him freaking out.

 

xXXxHPxXXx

 

Freak couldn't believe he did something freaky in front of his angel! Freak just felt like he needed to know how he can trust his angel, then his black smoke came out. Now his angel well never like him! All because he doubted his angel. Freak started feeling tear prick in the corner of his eyes when he thought of doubting his angel. Freak lowered his head in shame so he doesn't have to see those icy blue eyes look at his with angry, while cradling his hand towards his chest freak started making chocking noises under his breath. His auntie always said that he needs to respect his superior say because their right and freaks are wrong trash. And his angel only told to give him his hand and he can't even do that right!

Freak didn't even notice how his angel was looking at him with worry, he was to busy belittling himself in his head. But he did feel the big hand that laid on his head and gently lifts his head up so can stare at the man who was looking at him with such kind eyes, freak felt like more tears were going to come out him.

Freak stared wide-eyed at the way his angel was treat him. No one has ever touch so softly, not even Miss Figgs the cat lady next door. He sat just staring at his angel until his angel opened his mouth to sigh and said " Don't worry little one, I said it's fine" His angel was looking deep in his eyes and not once looked away. "Little one you can call me Theseus. Hmm?

Freak can only give his angel a nod. Freak doesn't know if his even allowed to talk yet, maybe his angel won't want to hear him just like freaks auntie. Freak wished he wasn't so afraid to talk to his angel and ask him all kinds of questions, without getting hurt by him. Maybe if he wasn't such a freak and couldn't do freaky thing's then maybe he would be so scared or people won't hurt him as much cause his normal. He would cry and cry wishing to be normal like other people so his family can love and give him hugs and kisses like they do to his cousin Dudley.

Freak notice how close he was to his angel called Theseus, that he can see that his angel has little moles on top of his forehead making freak wonder how they feel. But freak couldn't do that he was dirty his angel was to clean for something like him to touch. Freak also notice that his beard was kind of messy and it looked scratchy, freak wonder what it would feel like against his skin, that he almost giggled at the thought. Then freak got a caught of his angel scent. Freak could have just sat smelling it for ages, it had a smell of what he thinks green apples smell like, and something that he can't explain, something powerful and amazing. The only way freak can name is like feeling safe.

  
Freak felt like he can be safe with his angel, like something from a dream.

 

xXXxHPxXXx

 

"Come on little let's get you up off the floor now. You can watch my hands you'll no I what do nothing to you."

Theseus was kind of glad Harry wasn't freaking out. Theseus knew that he was powerful enough to protect his house and himself ever since his father taught him how to shield his self against danger, but he was not as powerful as a young Obscurus. Theseus tanned hands went around the small waist (So small he thought he can smush the little boy) and lifted him and himself off the hardwood floor. Not once has Harry stop to looked away from his hands, probably just as fascinated with the size different just as much as him. Theseus gave his self a small smile of pride when the child trusted him enough to allow him to pick him.

Theseus put the child on his hip as he decided to go to the kitchen. As Theseus was turning towards the door, he gazed upon the child who was settled against his chest, the child didn't have his legs warped around him (And that was pretty uncomfortable), Theseus mention this to Harry and he instantly snapped his legs around Theseus (thought the child was trying to squeeze the life out of him).

"Hey!" Theseus yelped in pain shocking Harry into looking up at him. "Little one you don't have to hold on to me so tightly, okay?" Theseus didn't want Harry to be frightened but the way he was squeezing him was like trying squeeze toothpaste out of tube. "Here just relax your legs a bit. There you go!" Theseus showed Harry how his legs should be and when Harry got right he looked up at Theseus with a bright face.

Theseus gave him a look of suppressed, but then frowned when he realized Harry never got praise before and that's the reason his Looking Theseus like that. "Yeah, that's a good boy Harry."

Harry looked ecstatic but then confuse for some reason and Theseus didn't understand why. "Harry?" Theseus said when he enter the kitchen. The kitchen was done up in simple colors and decorations. The colors where pale yellow and brown, it has all the basic necessities a kitchen would need, a old fashion stove, fridge, wooden cabinets and drawers, and an island and stool in the center of the area. Theseus placed the little boy onto the stool in the middle and went around to put on his apron to cook (It's also used when his making potions)  "What's the matter?"

 

xXXxHPxXXx

 

Freak felt bad when he squeezed Theseus to hard, but when he showed him how to properly put his legs and told him that he was a good boy. Him! Freak could have cried of happy tears right there in the middle of the hallway. But when Theseus called him Harry he got confused, freak knew he heard that name before. But couldn't quite remember where. Maybe Theseus wasn't talking about him?

"Harry? Harry!"

Freak shot his head up, since he looked down in sadness when he thought about not being a good boy for his angel. He felt like he would do anything to a good boy just for his angel. Even sleep outside so he doesn't dirty up his angel's house. Freak done that before when he was planting new pretty flowers in his aunties flower bed and tracked mud around the kitchen when he was done. He uncle was so mad at him he literally thrown him outside their house. He had to sleep out in the cold night, since he couldn't get inside the shed. Freak cried and cried to let back in but when he saw all the lights go out he knew they weren't coming back for him. But freak would do that for his angel, sleep in the cold for him if he has too.

So when freaked looked expecting to be yelled at, he only saw concern in his angel's eyes. Nobody ever looked at freak like that before, and freak felt warmness spread around his body, feeling so happy. His angel continued to look at him when he sighed and asked him again what's wrong.

Freak didn't want to tell his angel that freak's don't deserved names. He didn't want his angel to stop caring for him. But he also knew he had to tell his angel or he might get mad. So freak got all of his courage out and said quietly "M' not Harry.... it's freak." But his angel still looked mad at him, but then his angel calmed himself down. "Little one, I'm not gonna call you a freak. Your name is Harry and I'm going to keep calling that, so maybe one you'll understand." His angel said it so sad like, freak felt the need to agree with. So freak-Harry slowly nodded his agreement to appease his angel even thought he didn't fully believe him.

Theseus sighed again "Little I hope one day you would believe me when I say your not a freak." Freak-Harry hopes so too. "But for now let's put some food in that belly" Theseus tickled freak-Harry's stomach, making him giggle out loud, freak-Harry was so excited to get to eat some food from his angel. Theseus then went near to the bowl of fruit to grab one of fruit's from out of the bowl. "But since that's gonna take a while, I'm gonna give you this green apple to snack on while I fix us some breakfast."His angel handed him a green apple the fruit.

The apple looked big when it was fitted in both of his tiny hands. Freak-Harry looked at the shiny piece of fruit like it was a rare treasure, he was almost afraid to bit at it ruining the prettiness of the apple. But freak-Harry was so hungry he took a bit anyway, and what a bit it was. It was so crunchy you can hear it another room and the juices were so sweet and sour as it was all around his mouth. Freak-Harry felt like it was heaven, when his stomach stopped cramping as he took another bite of the apple. His angel laugh when he saw how happy freak- Harry looked, so he decied to gives his angel a smile back. When he stop for a minute of his chewing to get a sniff a the green apple. Freak-Harry could only look in awe when the smell smelt like Theseus. 

Yeah green apples. That's what his angel Theseus smell's like.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had to stop when I was how lone this chapter was, but I do hope you enjoyed it.  
> For the next chapter I think I'm going to skip a few years, so we can get to the good stuff. But I don't think the drama will start until chapter four or something.  
> Also sorry for switching the POVs, just couldn't help myself. >.<


	3. Where Are You?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Severus and the Order might have found a way to find Harry.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heads up!!  
> Severus and the gang might make an appearance.  
> Oh and another thing there is nothing sexual about Theseus and Hadrian's relationship, Theseus just appreciates his childs beauty.
> 
> This is what a picture their house to look like, it may be small, but it's perfect to them. http://iliketowastemytime.com/sites/default/files/magical-cottage-jeff-clow.jpg

It's been about two years since Theseus rescued the tiny and abused eight-year-old Harry James Potter or who now's go by the name Hadrian Artemis Evans Scamander. After his late father Newton Artemis Fido Scamander. The newly named Hadrian never thought he could ever be this happy. But ever since his daddy found him hiding behind a dumpster from people trying to hurt him and saved and adopted him, his life became even better than before.

 Hadrian remembers the day he first came to be with his daddy. After his daddy finished breakfast, he explains to Hadrian that he was magical and not only that but his daddy also said he was special because of him being a Magical Hermaphrodite.

 His daddy told him all about what being a Magical Hermaphrodite is like, but since his daddy didn't have much information only information from his own daddy's journals that contain small facts on MH, the info was limited and scarce.

 His daddy told him that it's okay for him to be an MH even though he felt like he was a bigger freak than ever. But his daddy did try to make him feel better. His daddy said that it's such a rare opportunity for a Magical Hermaphrodite to be born that there are treated like the precious treasure they deserved, fear of them dying out. His daddy also said his extra special because of he being a male hermaphrodite, something that hasn't been born in over hundred and more years and that's even rarer than any other exotic creature.

 But what made Hadrian feel worse than ever, was when his daddy said not only can he do magic, but he is also an obscurus. He told him that him being an obscurus is only because we didn't want his magic. Hadrian felt saddened that he was denying himself something great and wonderful, that as his daddy explain tears were streaming down his slightly sunken cheeks, which got his daddy to hurry to him to comfort and that he was going to everything he can to fix him. Even though Hadrian felt a little better, he still felt like his Daddy wasn't telling him everything.

 But his daddy did tell him about his father and his friends. He even told him about a man named Credence Barebone who was also a obscures and that has survived for a long time. His Daddy told Mister Credence was so powerful that he was able to control his obscures. But when his daddy told him that Credence was killed just because of who he was, Hadrian started to cry even harder in his daddy's arms.

 Hadrian was so down and scared that he stopped talking to his daddy for a whole week.He was scared to die because of what he can do, but he was also sad for Mister Credence and his wrongful death. But when he met his daddy's daddy (His adoptive grandpa) inside a moving picture (Hadrian got so spooked) he explains that his daddy was only trying to help him and that maybe he should go back to talking to him. That was also the day his daddy thought he should learn more about the magical world and its history. His daddy even made a little classroom outside so he could get some fresh air.

  It wasn't anything fancy but Hadrian loved it all the same. It only had a few pillows for them to sit on and it was in between to leaning trees that has a drape over them for shade. His daddy told him to call him Mister Scamander when they were in class Hadrian giggle for a few minutes cause his daddy is just so silly. His daddy also has a whole lot of books for them to read, Hadrian was really in awe of all the different sizes. But when he fearful admitted in not knowing how to read his daddy dropped ever thing they were doing and taught him how to read and write.

 And in those two years, Hadrian found a love to read all kinds of books. Since his daddy never liked letting Hadrian play with the other kids outside around town, he instead turned to books that brought wonderful and exciting stories in his life. But after reading a few hundred books in his daddy's small library in less than a year, he figured that maybe he should get a new hobby. So his Daddy should all the kind of hobbies there are.

 Hadrian learned he took to arts and craft, cooking and baking, dancing and singing like it was a second skin. His daddy was so impressed he shown him other things, like playing instruments, gardening, and knitting. He was so grateful for all the things his daddy taught. But there were, even more, things for Hadrian to learn.  
    His daddy said just because his an obscurus doesn't mean he shouldn't learn about magic and its history. The first thing he taught him was how to make potions and to do charms, his daddy said you have to be focus and concentrate when making one or else in can be catastrophic. He also said when Hadrian have to do charms he need's to speak up and clearly so he doesn't miss up on the spell. His daddy taught him all he needs to know about the art of transfiguring and how to think about how he want's something to look like and then he showed him the different magical plants and creatures. His daddy also taught him about the history of the magical world and its politics. Hadrian didn't much care for learning about the wizarding world's politics, so most of the time he would zone out when his daddy was teaching him.

 Now by the age of ten close to being eleven, he already knew a whole lot about what the wizarding world is all about and how amazing it is. His daddy said that since he is in Britan, he might be able to go to a school called Hogwarts. daddy said not to get his hopes up if he can't be able to go, but Hadrian was just excited to the thought of going to a new place and learn new things. Maybe he could make some friends at the school.

 

 xXXx HP xXXx

 

 "Daddy!" Theseus young child Hadrian yelled at the top of his lungs. Theseus contemplated about how much Hadrian has grown. Granted his still gets really shy and would get nervous when he doesn't know where Theseus is and Hadrian would sometimes not ask for thing's, but he has gotten much better. He doesn't flinch when Theseus touches him, and he speaks his mind freely sometimes, which most of the time is just some really random thing Hadrian says to him. "Are there any letters that came today?"

 His tiny princess stopped at the door that leads to the outside of their small cottage, wearing only his pastel pink shorts and blue tee-shirt, his tiny pale pink feet were bare, so Theseus guessed that's why his princess is only in the doorway. Theseus was outside working on making another room to attach to the house for his child. He's been working on it for the last two years and he was close to finishing it. It was going to be perfect, Theseus would give only the best to his sweet child, and nothing less.

 "What letters princess?" Theseus smirked, as he wiped the sweat off his shirtless torso. It was a hot day and Theseus kinda regret coming out here to fix Hadrian's room, but his close to finishing so that's a plus. "I don't know what your talking." Theseus teases. "Maybe you should tell more about theses letters." That got Hadrian to huff at him while pouting making his slightly pink tint chubby cheeks to puff out.

 Theseus was glad Hadrian started gaining weight, the child was too skinny to be considered healthy. In fact, Hadrian is now looking a little chubby, which Theseus would rather have then an anorexia child holding onto his last thread. But the baby fat doesn't look bad on Hadrian, it just makes him look even cuter and more precious. Theseus could see Hadrian's chubby thighs jiggle when he stomped his tiny feet as he walked towards him. Theseus had to cover his mouth before he starts chuckling at Hadrian's display.  
    
 "Daddy, you know what I'm talking about," Hadrian whined, holding his hands up in a silent plead for Theseus to pick him up, which Theseus granted. Theseus could never deny his child, not when his princess was being too cute for his own good. "The Hogwarts letters, that would let me go to their school" Hadrian put his hands on Theseus cheeks to get face to face with him, with their noses pressed together. "Those letters"

 "Ahhh, those letter's." Theseus knows what his princess is talking about, he just likes to see Hadrian get all frustrated with him. Theseus started walking back toward the front door, decided that he is done for the day. "I see, well you do know they won't come until your eleven right princess?"

 Hadrian huffed and bopped Theseus on his nose. So Hadrian's feeling cheeky today huh?. "Silly daddy I know that!" Hadrian smiled big and happy teeth that had Theseus smiling as well. "It's just that I'm close to being eleven and I really want to go." Theseus could tell his princess really was keen on going to Hogwarts just by the way his green jewels-like eyes sparkle and the way he basically vibrated with excitement. But Theseus doesn't want to see his princess heart broking just in case he doesn't get enroll to be in Hogwarts. What with being an obscurus and all. Plus he doesn't want anybody sneaking around, figuring out that Hadrian is a Magical Hermaphrodite. A father can worry. But all Theseus can think about is someone taking his child away from him, Theseus didn't have anyone except his father (Which doesn't count) that loved him, but now he has Hadrian that loves him also and he loves in return and his not letting go of that for a long while.

 Theseus walked inside their kitchen to sit Hadrian down on the first stool. "I know you want to go, but you have to be patient princess," Theseus said as he opened their cabinets to grab a cup. "I mean it's only four more months to your birthday. I know you can wait that long right?" Theseus asked knowing what Hadrian was going to say, Theseus only went a few feet to the sink making a glass a water for himself to drink.

 "Yes, daddy I can wait" Hadrian sighed and pouted dejectedly. Theseus looked through the glass of water he was drinking and saw how much Hadrian looked like a kicked puppy. Theseus sighed quietly and lowered his glass down. He hated seeing his princess so sad. "Princess the Hogwarts letter what come until you're of age and even if it still doesn't come, we're not gonna cry about, cause it would be their loss anyway." That got his princess to smile a little. "Okay, daddy." Hadrian nodded still looking a little upset.

"Now enough talk about, that letter. What we should we do for your birthday?"

 

xXXx HP xXXx

 

Severus Snape and the rest of the Order of the Phoenix members are inside Headmaster Albus Dumbledore office. Waiting for Albus Dumbledore and wondering why they are there when they have thing's to do. They've been waiting now for about an hour and the man still isn't here. Severus Snape is already in a bad mood when one of his new potions he was creating exploded and ruined his lab, but now he has to wait for the old man to get here when there's still thing's to be done. Like looking for Harry Potter for instinct.

The child went missing two years ago, and the still couldn't find him. Severus remember the first time they all realised Harry Potter went missing. Severus was giving the Order his report on the Death Eaters activities when one of Albus instruments went haywire and brighten the whole room, that most of the members went blind for a few minutes. When Severus was about to ask what was that he saw how Albus went pale with concern and worry. He shot up at his sent so fast that it knocked over and clank against the floor, then he hastily jogged to the Floo and called out Arabella Figg; a women with more cats than fingers can count.

Severus couldn't hear what Arabella said but it had Albus leaving through the Floo. All of the other Order members looked around at each other in confusing. McGonagall started to get up from her seat when Albus came back from Arabella. Severus remembered him looking quite distressed, then he saw the Albus brought two guests in headmaster office.

"Albus, what are they doing here?"

"Why is she here Albus?"

It was comical how Severus and McGonagall spokes at the same time that day. Albus looked at all of the Order members, when he spoke in a defeated tone, "Who these people are my dear friend's, are relative's to young Harry potter." Everyone became more aware and alerted when the Headmaster brought up Harry Potter.

The first guest was a giant of a man not in terms of tallness, but more of how fat the man is. The man looked like he could barely walk on those stubby legs and his face that has an ugly walrus-like moustache was turning an unattractive bright red-purple from either his weight or the situation. They can't really tell, they also notice he was in some sort of work uniform that has the man's name sewn on.

Vernon Dursley

And Severus already knows who the second person is. Her haughty yet fearful attitude gave her ways. And the way she looked somewhat like his used to best friend, Lily Evens-Potter.

She still had that long neck and horse-like appearance, but now she looks more skinny then the way she looked like when she was younger, almost to the point of being anorexia.

Severus knew who she was before anyone else.

Petunia Evan's or now Petunia Dursley.

"Albus, what is going on? Why did you bring these people here? How come Mr Potter relatives are here and where is he?"

Severus saw how Albus looked around at all the people in his office, Severus also notice that they're guest were in body-binds and look more scared than angry, well except Mr Dursley he seems like the type of that would cause trouble just because of his size.

Albums sighed out and turned to Minerva since she's the one who asks all of the questions." We have a problem, my dear. It seems I made a mistake on leaving is young Harry Potter with his relatives who I thought would care and love him like their own son. And I don't know where he is my dear, but we will find him." The way Albus said made everyone see how defeated he looked.  The whole order was in shock. Molly Weasely gasp out loud while grasping her husband arm in what looks like a painful hold.

Remus shot his head up from his chest and looked at Albus they a puppy would when they just go kicked. Minerva regaled back like she got slapped and looked close to tear.

But Severus and the rest of the order was busy glaring at the Dursley, who now looked close to soiling their pants. Severus would never have thought Albus would leave Potter and Lily's only child with Petunia and her Whale of a husband Mr Dursley. Severus is also mad himself for not living up to his promise of protecting Lily child.

Severus felt hollow when he came to the collusion of breaking his promise but listen back to the conversation. Albus explained how the Dursley would starve, beat, and force Harry to do manual labour even if the child was tired. He said he left the youngest Dursley at the police station (He told the Order what that is) where he would be picked up by his aunt.

Dumbledore also said that this piece of news can't get out to the public. So when Severus asked what' going to be their punishment, Albus looked him dead in the eye and told Severus he could punish them.

Dumbledore told them the importance of looking for Harry. He gave everybody different locations on where he might think the child would be. When someone brought up the fact that Harry might be read. All Albus said was.

"Let's only hope his in peace."

Now here they are now, waiting on what next the Headmaster would want them to do, most of them wanting to go back out there and look for Harry.

They were going around and about on different possibilities on why Albus called them now. When he came through the door with a letter in hand and Minerva on his heels. Severus would have found it funny if not for what Albus said next.

"We found a way to locate Harry Potter."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't think I liked how this chapter ended, so I might come back to fix it. If anyone can recommend a beta that would be really supreme helpful.

**Author's Note:**

> This was just the prologue, and so I made it short. But hopeful the rest of my chapter's would be longer!  
> So hope you peeps still enjoyed this little teaser and can't wait for juicer stuff.  
> But Albus and the gang won't make an appearance until the next three chapter, so buckle up kids it's going to be a long ride.  
> Now I apologize if there are any grammar mistakes. I currently don't have a beta to help me out so I'm doing this all by my lone self.


End file.
